College(Sopranos Episode)
"College" is the 5th episode of Season One of the HBO original series The Sopranos. It is the 5th overall episode in the series. It was written by James Manos, Jr. and David Chase, directed by Allen Coulter and originally aired on February 7, 1999. Episode cast * James Gandolfini as Tony Soprano * Lorraine Bracco as Dr. Jennifer Melfi * Edie Falco as Carmela Soprano * Michael Imperioli as Christopher Moltisanti * Dominic Chianese as Corrado Soprano, Jr. * * Vincent Pastore as Pussy Bonpensiero * * Steven Van Zandt as Silvio Dante * * Tony Sirico as Paulie Gualtieri * * Robert Iler as Anthony Soprano, Jr. * Jamie-Lynn Sigler as Meadow Soprano * and Nancy Marchand as Livia Soprano * * = credit only Guest cast * Paul Schulze as Father Phil * Tony Ray Rossi as Fabian "Febby" Petrulio, aka Fred Peters * Oksana Lada as Irina Peltsin * Lisa Arning as Peters' Wife * Ross Gibby as Bartender * Mark Kamine as Admissions Dean * Michael Manetta as Gas Station Attendant * Keith Nobbs as Bowdoin Student * Luke Reilly as Lon Le Doyene * Sarah Thompson as Lucinda * Olivia Brynn Zaro as Peters' Daughter Episode Recap Tony takes Meadow on a trip to Maine to visit three colleges she is considering. The pair first visit Bates College, and Meadow makes a joke about the school's well-known sexual atmosphere. On the drive from Bates to Colby College, Tony is taken aback when his daughter asks if he is "in the Mafia", and his instinctive reaction is to deny everything. When Meadow proves skeptical, he relents and admits that a portion of his income is from illegal gambling and other activities. Meadow admits to taking speed to study for SATs, but after Tony reacts angrily, will not state her source of the drugs. Meadow says she was not expecting such a furious reaction from her father, who says to get with the program. Meadow figured that since Tony was somewhat forthcoming about the Mafia, she wanted to come clean about her drug use, and that it was a one-time issue. Both father and daughter are relieved by each other's forthrightness and let the matters drop. Later, Tony spots a familiar face from afar at a gas station: Fabian Petrulio, a former member of the DiMeo crime family who turned FBI informant and was relocated under the Witness Protection Program. Despite Meadow's obvious alarm and suspicions at his agitated reaction (chasing a car through oncoming traffic), Tony resolves to locate the man, confirm his identity, and personally execute him, all while continuing his trip with Meadow. Tony calls Christopher Moltisanti to confirm Petrulio's identity, and Chris reveals the man's car is registered to "Frederick Peters". Tony leaves his daughter at a college bar while he tracks down Petrulio. He confirms Petrulio's identity when he sees a bust of Ronald Reagan in Petrulio's office, similar to those Petrulio had created while in prison. Tony fails to realize that his snooping has not gone unnoticed; carrying a handgun, Petrulio in-turn tracks Tony and his daughter back to the roadside motel where they are staying. However, the presence of two elderly bystanders prevents Petrulio from taking a shot at an unsuspecting Tony. The next morning, Tony drops off Meadow for an interview at Colby College, and leaves to ambush Petrulio at his workplace. Tony strangles him with a length of wire as Petrulio pleads for his life. During his drive from Colby to Bowdoin College, Tony is met with more skepticism from his daughter, and after arriving at Bowdoin, is struck by a Nathaniel Hawthorne quote on display in the admissions office: "No man... can wear one face to himself and another to the multitude, without finally getting bewildered as to which one may be true." Meanwhile, back in New Jersey, Carmela has been at home recovering from a case of the flu, and is paid a surprise visit by Father Phil while A.J. is at a friend's sleepover. Father Phil and Carmela relax with baked ziti, wine, and the film The Remains of the Day. Carmela's emotions are spurred when Dr. Melfi phones to reschedule Tony's appointment, revealing to Carmela that her husband's psychiatrist is female. Carmela pours out her heart to Father Phil about her marriage and her fears for her children and her soul, and then takes communion with him. Carmela is nearly driven to kiss the priest romantically, but the moment is lost when his stomach revolts, presumably against his alcohol consumption. The Father sleeps it off on the sofa until morning. Tony and Meadow return the same day, but Tony's inquiry as to what Carmela was doing spending her evening alone with another man is turned around when she mentions her conversation with Dr. Melfi, putting Tony on the defensive. Previous Meadowlands(Sopranos Episodes) Next Pax Soprana(Sopranos Episode) Category:Sopranos Episodes